


Being With You (Makes the Flame Burn Good)

by Ifuseekamy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (for a couple), Buff Aubrey, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, for your nerve, just an all around good time, responsible bunny parents, thigh riding, two of my most beautiful girls in love, very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifuseekamy/pseuds/Ifuseekamy
Summary: Dani and Aubrey have a nice night in, free of all obligations.





	Being With You (Makes the Flame Burn Good)

**Author's Note:**

> My most favorite girls! I had such a fun time writing this. I was originally trying to do something a little more kink-based, but this gooey mush felt more appropriate for my girls right now. Title is taken from the song "I Don't Smoke" by Mitski. I really hope you enjoy!

“I guess this is me,” Dani can almost hear the frown in Aubrey’s words; her beautiful, sweet, earnest Aubrey. They had spent all night talking and walking in the verdant forests of Kepler, giggling like schoolgirls and telling each other secrets that would always stay between just them.

Well, them and Dr. Harris Bonkers, PhD.

Aubrey holds him in her arms, like she had for most of their stroll- despite the fact that walking the bunny had been the entire point of it - and she stands, staring at Dani for just a second too long; Dani doesn’t need more than this to catch on. She looks at the door to Aubrey’s room behind her, checks the hall around them, and sees that they’re alone.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Dani says, craning her neck to smile up at the object of her most recent daydreams. She misses her family and friends so much, the sting of their absence still burning in her brain late at night while she tries to sleep. Having something good to focus on lessens that particular burn, however, and Aubrey was always her “something good”.

Aubrey’s face lights up, but the rest of her struggles with all of her might to look cool, collected. “What do you mean?” She looks hopeful, but she wants to make sure Dani says it first, doesn’t want to force her into an uncomfortable situation. Considerate, knightly, kind Aubrey.

“What I mean is,” Dani takes a second, adjusts one side of her long, blonde hair over her shoulder while cocking her hip ever so slightly, “maybe Barclay would be so kind as to babysit our little genius over here,”- she pauses, scritches Dr. Bonkers behind the ears, touches Aubrey’s arm lightly all the while - “so that we could have a little _alone time_.”

Dani grins, fangs on display. Aubrey gulps and nods, struggling while unlocking her room before letting Dani in.

“Be right back,” she says, leaving in a rush, presumably to find Barclay. Once the door is closed, Dani looks around the room, finding the silence without Aubrey to be deafening.

She busies herself by unbuttoning her shirt, looking at the playing cards strewn messily across the floor. There’s more magic paraphernalia too: flash paper, a velvet cape, a play wand. All gross underestimations-mocking taunts, some might say- of the true power of Aubrey Little.

Dani folds up her shirt and starts taking off her jeans, absentmindedly thinking that “Dani Little” has a nice ring to it. She lays herself on Aubrey’s bed after all her clothes, save for her matching bralette and panties, are accounted for. It’s half-made, with the wrinkly covers spilling more towards the right side, which Dani presumes Aubrey must sleep on. She scoots to the left, out of consideration.

She’s patient, her hands clasped and resting on her tummy when she hears the door open. Aubrey peeks in, her eyes going wide as she squeezes in the door and shuts it quickly behind her. Dr. Harris Bonkers is nowhere to be seen.

Score! They both owe Barclay a big favor for this little babysitting session.

“Dani.. _.hey_.” Aubrey says, reverently, sighing at the end of her words. Her eyes rake over Dani’s body, taking in her slight frame and admiring the lace that covers her softest parts. Aubrey sits on the bottom right edge of the bed, keeping her hands to herself in her lap, but staring at Dani like she’s a work of art. “Turquoise looks nice on you,” she compliments, gesturing to Dani’s set while looking sheepish. Innocent, pure, naive Aubrey.

Dani can’t wait to ruin that. But, all in due time.

Dani takes the left strap of her bralette and pushes it down, then repeats this with the right. She sits up from the pillows, reaching behind and unclasping the thin piece of lace and pulling it from her body, freeing herself. She stares in Aubrey’s eyes, wordless. Aubrey stares right back into her eyes, desperately fighting her need to look down. Dani smiles at her beautiful girl, and crawls her way over to the edge Aubrey is sitting on. When she climbs into Aubrey’s lap, it’s like a spell drops.

Aubrey holds Dani close by the small of her waist, her strong hands almost able to touch each other from across either side. She kisses Dani heatedly, like she’s been waiting all night to be able to do so. Dani tangles her hands in the thick, lush, curls of Aubrey’s short hair. It’s dyed red this week, but who knows what’ll it’ll be the next.

“Dani, I want you so bad,” Aubrey whines into the blonde’s neck, carefully cupping her exposed breasts before running her hand all the way down the contours of her sides. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long, shit.” Dani peppers kisses across Aubrey’s face, pulling off her denim jacket and pressing her body so close to Aubrey’s that she thinks they might meld together. “What have you been thinking about, my sweet?”

“I, uh, I wanna kiss you. All over.” Aubrey starts, stunted. Her cheeks are a bright pink against her dark tan skin as Dani lifts her shirt up and off of her, then starts on her pants.

“Is that all? I’ve gotta say, you might be disappointed; I’ve got some slightly different plans.” Dani kisses Aubrey and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. She takes a second to take in all that Aubrey has to offer; her beautiful, deep brown skin that flows into the shape of a strong, curvaceous, statuesque woman. She puts one hand on Aubrey’s thick, muscled bicep while the other rests on her full, soft hip. A cacophony of amazing contradictions, this one.

“I was thinking, maybe we start with the kisses.” Dani punctuates with pecks to Aubrey’s neck. She slowly starts to tease down the elastic of Aubrey’s boyshorts before having her lift up her hips to remove them fully. “Then, I was thinking that I’d lay you down in this bed and eat you out until you scream. Does that sound good?”

Aubrey looks shocked for a second, but gathers herself as she anchors her hands solidly on Dani’s hips, forcing her knees to open further on either side of Aubrey’s sturdy lap.

“Good start; let me just piggyback off of that idea,” she says, pleasant and breathy as always while she pushes her thigh up and moves Dani’s hips back and forth, causing the sylph to gasp out a moan. “How ‘bout instead _I_ lay _you_ down and fuck you like I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw your pretty vamp ass,” Aubrey laughs out, finally loosening up for the first time of the night.

Dani’s a big enough woman to know when she’s been beat. She croaks out a small “sounds like a plan,” before shrieking out a laugh as Aubrey flips her over and slams her back onto the bed. Dani giggles while the mattress bounces her from the sheer force.

Aubrey laughs too, but looks a little devilish as she straightens, her knees now straddling Dani’s hips while she kneels over her. She tucks a piece of blonde hair behind Dani’s ears before caressing her index finger across Dani’s cheekbone. “Do you like how I strong I am, how much bigger I am than you? Do you like that I can pin you down like this?” Aubrey asks, lightly pushing down Dani’s shoulder with her unoccupied hand.

Dani gulps but tries to compose herself. “Careful, I can still hulk out on you if I want. Perks of being a vamp,” her laugh quickly dies in her throat as Aubrey kisses her neck, then kisses down her breasts, her navel, and stops. Dani has never seen Aubrey look this serious.

“Dani, will you let me take care of you?” Aubrey asks politely, as if she was asking something big of Dani. Dani nods, not trusting her own voice.

Aubrey pulls down a corner of Dani’s panties with her index finger. She kisses the dusting of blonde hair there before taking it upon herself to lift up Dani’s hips for her, pulling the rest of the blueish lace down. She looks up at Dani again, Dani nods.

Aubrey starts off with only her index and middle fingers, slowly dipping into Dani’s folds, getting a sense of her. When her two fingers strike up just far enough, Dani gasps and bucks her hips into the air, throwing her forearm over her forehead in genuine exasperation. Aubrey giggles to herself, then pulls Dani’s folds apart and places a sweet kiss to the bright pink there, just before going in for the kill. As Aubrey licks broad, slow stripes up Dani, she uses her arm to press down the violently thrusting hips. “Geez, Dani, it’s like you’re _trying_ to buck me off. Be _good_ ,” she says, before going back in, leaving Dani to moan loudly at her words.

“Jesus fucking- please, please Aubrey, go faster!” Dani pants out between moans, trying her best to keep her hips still. She locks eyes with Aubrey, sees the warmth and care in her gaze, before Aubrey licks an unexpectedly quick circle around Dani’s clit. Dani throws her head back, her hips lifting uselessly against Aubrey’s hold.

Just then, Aubrey presses her face further into Dani’s sex, so far that Dani can feel the base of Aubrey’s nose pressing into her clit. Aubrey slowly lowers the fingers she was using to hold Dani open, strokes her up and down three times, before gently putting them, knuckle-deep, inside of her.

“Fuck! Fuck, Fuck!” Dani tries to keep her voice down so as not to alert the other tenants of Amnesty lodge, but eventually resigns to muffling her moans by biting her fist. Her fangs create small pinpoints of blood on either side of her hand. “Aubrey, please, deeper! I need more!” She cries out in a hushed tone, and Aubrey smiles up at her before doubling the pace of her tongue and pushing her fingers inside Dani’s wet heat to the hilt, slowly stroking her inside. Dani can feel herself getting more and more slick, and she grabs onto Aubrey’s curls as she tries her best to buck into her face, finishing with a choked moan.

She pants, trying to catch her breath, and raises her hands to stroke around her own sides. She feels a hand grab on to one of hers, and looks down to see Aubrey, who moved up far enough to rest her head on the bed near Dani’s waist. Her lips shine as she looks at Dani like she’s a goddess. Dani guides her up to meet her lips, Aubrey towering over her.

“Thank you,” Dani says, a little shy, as she grabs on to the back of Aubrey’s neck and kisses her. Aubrey says nothing as she slowly pulls Dani upright onto her lap in the middle of the bed, mimicking their earlier position. The only difference is that now Dani is straddling one thigh instead of two. She gets the subtle message that Aubrey’s trying to send.

Dani hangs onto Aubrey as she pushes her strong thigh up into Dani’s sex, kissing the blonde senselessly. She has one hand on her waist and the other on her small, pale hip. Dani ruts back and forth, taking what she needs. She lowers one hand to palm at Aubrey’s full breasts, moaning at this softness in her perfect frame. Her oversensitive clit starts to throb again while she grinds, and she moans into Aubrey’s mouth while she kisses her. Aubrey looks at Dani like she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, bouncing up and down on her thigh and gasping like a madwoman. This time Dani’s climax is much less of a firework, but the small spark of her orgasm still has her dissolve into Aubrey’s touch.

When Dani is finished, Aubrey carefully lays her down on her side, watching as she pants and struggles to regain function of her brain. She lays down on her side too, facing Dani. She sneaks her hand down to relieve the pressure she had been ignoring for too long.

“Hey,” Dani says, weakly grabbing Aubrey’s wrist. “C’mon, lemme do that.”

“You don’t have to,” Aubrey says breathily, but she doesn’t complain as Dani gently readjusts her so she’s on her back with her legs spread wide. Dani doesn’t waste any time, figuring Aubrey had waited long enough, and alternates between long, flat strokes of her tongue and kitten licks to Aubrey’s clit. Aubrey pushes Dani’s long hair out of her face while she works, rhythmically rolling her full hips. As her moans get higher in pitch, Dani speeds up, only stopping when Aubrey is oversensitive and shying away from her mouth.

She climbs back up and curls against Aubrey’s side, lifting her arm to circle it around her so that she can rest on Aubrey’s athletic shoulder. She presses kisses on Aubrey’s cheekbone until she stops breathing so heavily.

“Well,” Aubrey chuckles, “that was definitely something!”

A smile curls around Dani’s lips as she buries her face deeper into the junction between Aubrey’s neck and shoulders. “Something good, I hope?”

“Something pretty fucking great, Dani.” Aubrey smiles at her lover before grabbing the comforter that was bunched up near the bottom of the bed from their restlessness, carefully pulling it up over the two of them.

“Oh yeah, Dani?” Aubrey says, and Dani can feel the magician’s heart beating a million miles a minute in her chest.

“Yeah?”

“Love you,” Aubrey says nervously, not looking down to see Dani’s reaction.

“Love you too. Now get some sleep, Lady Flame.” Dani kisses a sweet peck onto Aubrey’s jawline. Her beautiful, sweet, kind, amazing, lovely Aubrey.

Both drift off into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, a very overwhelmed Barclay tries to prep tomorrow’s breakfast for the entire lodge, whilst holding a very rambunctious (and apparently very hungry) bunny. He sighs and silently curses young love.


End file.
